Fatal attraction
by Lady DuCaine
Summary: Mallory McMallard works alongside a Raptrin cop on a mission and starts to fall for him.


Title: Fatal attraction.  
Summary: Mallory McMallard works alongside a Raptrin cop on a mission and starts to fall for him.  
Author: Kaladan Flashblade  
Feedback: Constructive reviews are alright, but flamers can keep their hands silent.  
Archive: Archive is okay, if you ask me first.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Mallory McMallard/OMC.  
Main Character(s): Members of the cartoon show The Mighty Ducks and my new original characters.  
Disclaimer: I'm not making any money out of writing these stories. No harm will come to them. Please don't accuse me of trying to harm them.  
Author's Note: This is a new story that I had done couple years back. Enjoy.

Fatal attraction.

The first thing that came into her mind was why me? Why put me with a weird Raptrin police officer? The higher ups must have had a reason for putting him with me, the young female duck thought as she looked at her new civilian partner.

She took a deep breath and approached him, there really wasn't much else she could do since unlike him she was a military officer and orders were not to be challenged. "Ringdove I assume." she asked him when she figured she was close enough.

He looked over at her his eyes covered by a pair of shades. "I take it your the military officer I'm to collaborate with?"

"Special officer McMallard, I do not know why it couldn't be handled by a military team and not some Raptrin male." She complained. She didn't like working with a civilian on any mission and yet, here she was working side by side with one.

"Because this particular problem issue of yours is not within the military's jurisdiction."

"I know but still the special force team is really good at dealing with problems," McMallard stated.

"Not this one, this one is more different than you realize," Ringdove replied as he handed her the information packet that he carried with him. "That should tell you more about what we . . . or more like you are up against,"

Mallory took it and quickly read through. It seemed they were ordered to capture and detain a renegade assassin that had targeted several high ranking Puckworld military officers and were extremely efficient. The last victim was in high security protective custody and he was still killed. Mallory handed the folder back to him. "Then, why put you with me? My team would have been able to hunt this rogue down."

"It is because of the assassin himself is not of the normal Puckworld citizen but of the northern citizens." Ringdove replied, as he moved away from the location to the vehicles that were parked there. He was not fond of the normal Puckworld vehicles but his own back home. He turned and looked at her. "Which one of these is the one we are to take?"

"I was told that we would be using yours." McMallard stated.

"Then, follow me," Ringdove replied, as he headed to a vehicle that looked like it wouldn't run at all.

"We're going in that piece of crap?" McMallard said shocked.

"It's no piece of crap, it may look it but it can still move. I don't want to draw attention to myself when I am out on a mission like this," he replied. "Now get in."

"This bucket of bolts won't run," she stated as she climbed in and strapped herself in.

"Just listen to this." Ringdove turned the key and the aero car started right up and lifted a wee bit off of the ground. "Now what were you saying about this aero car being a piece of crap?"

"Maybe I was wrong about it." Mallory stated.

"Sometimes what things appear to be and what they really are really two different matters. Now what are the addresses of the safe houses where your officers were killed?"

Mallory told him where it was and the car started to hover in that direction as he drove through the morning hour traffic. Mallory watched him and the occasional road as he drove to the safe houses. Something about him stated something different than being a normal police officer. She couldn't put her thumb on it. She figured she'll find out later.

"A ruby for your thoughts, McMallard?" asked Ringdove.

"Just wondering why a local police officer when the culprit is of a different district."

Rowain smiled. "I'm a citizen of the same area as our target, that's why."

"From the northern district, Ringdove?" asked Mallory.

"Yes and the name is Rowain." Rowain replied, keeping his eyes on the road and the signs.

"The name is Mallory," Mallory said, as she looked at the buildings that went by. "That one building always gives me the creeps when I see it but also mystifies me too."

"What building?" asked Rowain.

"That school building back there, you might heard of it – it's called Raven's Court, has weird ducks in it's walls," Mallory stated, as she looked at the building in the side mirror.

"You seem prone to misconceptions; I thought a military officer would see beyond what people in the area believe it to be. Raven's Court is a Dublin embassy as well as a boarding school."

"That's the thing, that building mystifies me," Mallory replied.

"Mystifies how?" asked Rowain. This was the first time he ever heard anyone state they were mystified by Raven's Court.

"How it can hold so many people."

"There are over five hundred rooms in that building and some of it is underground." Rowain stated.

"You sure know a lot about it."

Rowain just simply smiled. Mallory despite her rank was quite naive. "And you have a lot to learn about my people."

'_My people?_' Mallory thought to herself. But before she was able to ask the question, he spoke up.

"Is this the address of your safe house?" asked Rowain, as he pulled into an empty parking spot.

Mallory nodded. "It is, though it's no longer marked safe."

"Well, it looked like any other house in the area. Let's go in and see if the culprit left anything behind that would lead us in his direction for capture," Rowain said, as he turned off the aero car and heard the familiar sound of the engines quieting down.

It took them only a minute to cross the street and walked up the path to the former safe house and walked within it after unlocking the door. Mallory and Rowain took out their flashlights and started to scan the floor or anything that would lead them to the assassin.

It was ten minutes later when Rowain turned off his flashlight and headed back to the door. "I have all the information I need."

Mallory came to the staircase and looked down. "You are fast at searching. So what did you find?"

"I'll tell you in the aero car, not here." Rowain stated, as he waited for her to descend the stairs to get to where he was at and then they headed for the car only to see a cop standing there writing something down.

"Hey Charles, what's up?" asked Rowain, as he opened his side of the car and reached for the unlock button.

"I almost towed your car away, Rowain. You need to get a cruiser," Charles stated, as he tore up the ticket he was about to write for the tow car.

"Nah and have the criminals find out that I'm a cop . . . no way!" Rowain replied as he climbed into his seat.

"I see why the Captain uses you for undercover jobs a lot, so what's with this case your doing with the military."

"Renegade assassin targets high ranking military personnel, because of information given by a witness I was called in to help."

"So what is the information?" asked Mallory.

"It's a group, not an individual, carrying out the assassinations."

Charles looked at him. "Are you sure that it is a group not one duck who is doing this?"

"It has to be one duck that is doing this, a very smart duck," Mallory stated. "Some of our safe houses are really hidden very well and yet this duck found it."

"That's why I say it's a group, more importantly the different targets were each killed in a particular style, each assassin has a unique style though they normally work alone, and this means were after someone higher up. Someone who has the authority to command them."

"Which means what, Rowain? We're back to square one, with no idea who it could be?" asked Mallory.

"Correction, you have no idea on who it is, I on the other hand have a better idea. A group of assassins of this caliber would only answer to a living weapon."

"A living weapon?" asked Mallory, looking at him.

"Yes, a living weapon," Rowain stated, as he started the vehicle up.

Mallory hurriedly climbed in and looked at Rowain. "What's a living weapon?"

"Exactly as the wording implies a person who can seem completely normal but under combat circumstances they are devastating."

"I never heard of that phrase before," Mallory said.

"They are not common, but they have a lot of authority in certain areas. Assassinations being one of them."

"Meaning they could do assassinations and know who would be targets to the assassins?"

"Correct and also they can stop them if they decide to intervene," Rowain stated.

"So what you are saying is that if this is a group of assassins that their leader is some sort of living weapon."

"That is correct Mallory; you may need to mobilize the rest of the special force team in order to catch this guy. The assassins."

"Will strike again unless the living weapon is taken out of commission or killed right?"

"Yeah, think your team can handle that?"

"They can and they will be called in immediately." Mallory stated as she pulled out a communicator where she called in her special force team and told them where to meet them at. She turned to Rowain and told him where to go.

"A military base, why?" asked Rowain.

"Because that is the safest place I can think of for the time being to get them informed on what they are going after."

"Very well, I'll leave that to you. Is there a gym on the base I could use while you are informing the rest of your teammates?"

"Shouldn't you be with me, so far you have a better grasp on what's going on then I do."

"My hands are tied till the culprit is identified; it was originally thought to be a renegade but now it's up in the air and out of my jurisdiction."

Mallory nodded as she told him where the gym was at as she headed for where her teammates were at and started to explain to them what is going on and sent them on their way. After she headed off to the gym and saw Rowain with his shirt off practicing some odd form of martial arts. Something about him made her heart flutter. She knew she had to let him know she's there. "Rowain, they are sent off to hunt down the leader of the assassins. They should be back in a week."

Rowain turned to look at her. "Don't expect them back alive; their bodies will give us a positive ID on the weapon."

"How do you know they will come back deceased?"

"Do you honestly think a specialized military team can take down a devastating weapon, who can think on its own accord and adapt to any situation."

"Maybe they will get lucky and he or she will fall to my team?"

"I seriously doubt it, Mallory. The living weapons are deadly when cornered." Rowain said, as he pulled on his shirt and walked over to her.

"How do you know so much, especially for being a civilian?"

"I'm a northern citizen; it's amazing what common people know that the military think is irrelevant."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mallory.

"I thought it was obvious." Mallory looked at him and shook her head. "Hope you didn't send anyone close to you."

Mallory bit the bottom bit of her beak, if she had time she could recall one of the team members that had been a good friend when they were at the academy. "So this living weapon will kill them all?"

"Every last one,"

"Are you sure he or she will do that?"

"Yes, I am very sure."

"And you let me send them without telling me that!"

"Yes, you wouldn't have otherwise, and it's the only way to identify who this ring leader is. Of course he or she may not even take your team seriously and maybe execute them half assed and one or two may be barely alive but better off dead."

"But he might take my team seriously and kill them all?"

"That is possible."

"You really have no regard for the value of life, do you?"

"Actually I have a good respect for the value of life; it's just not the same as yours."

Mallory looked at him with a weird look on her face.

"They are soldiers like you, Mallory, sometimes that means being expendable, but you should already know that."

"Yeah and your not my superior officer, I'm calling the team back." She called her team when she heard a weird sound on the com and then silence on the other end. She turned to look at Rowain who looked like he was thinking really hard about something. "My team is not responding."

Rowain looked at her and spoke, "He found them and killed them. The sound you heard on the com was the sound of the living weapon in action."

"That was quick."

"The weapon knew you were after him, it only makes sense. Though considering the weapon's promptness I think it hasn't realized I'm onto it."

"But what if it finds out that you are onto it, then what?" Mallory requested.

"Then I'll have to deal with it."

"Which means you are a living weapon yourself?" asked Mallory.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well, I figured you might be one since a living weapon would be dangerous. Why not send another living weapon after it?"

Rowain just smiled slightly before he pointed the aero car in the direction that Mallory told him that her team was sent in. He hoped that the friend that Mallory sent was alive but he knew the chances of that was very slim to none not when they are dealing with a living weapon.

When they got there, the team that Mallory sent was killed and it was a swift end for them too. Rowain knew just by the look on their faces that they didn't even have time to react to the living weapon before it slew them. Which meant that the living weapon was in the shadows of the area and acted upon them as fast as he or she could. He turned his attention to the shadows of the location that they were at and with the aid of his flashlight he searched for any clues that the living weapon left to his identity. He knew of only one member of the living weapons who would use the shadows as cover... This was now his jurisdiction as this person was a Dove and he was the enforcer of the laws of the Doves. "This is no longer your problem, Mallory. It is now out of your hands."

"No pucking way! That living weapon slew my team and that drake, duck or whatever it is will pay dearly." Mallory snapped.

"This is out of your hands. It's in mine and I will personally see to that the living weapon will pay with its life for the crimes it has done," Rowain replied calmly, as he headed for the vehicle and before Mallory could move the vehicle had started up.

Mallory raced after the vehicle and leapt into the seat. "You will not be going after this killer alone. I'm going with you."

Rowain turned back to the road with a smirk on his bill. He knew she would not let him go off after this living weapon alone. He drove towards Raven's Court. "There is one thing I must do. I must make my report before I do anything against this person."

"To whom?" asked Mallory.

"That is our leader my home region; Lord Collin of Dublin. He is the one I must report to each time I find a Dove disobeying the law of the Doves."

"Then, let us go see him." Mallory said.

"That might be harder to do, as he lives in Dublin and I would have to radio him from Raven's Court to speed up the hunt for the one who is responsible for the killings." Rowain stated as they neared the school.

Mallory followed him into the school, but in her mind she was thinking that the school looked more like a castle of old times then a normal building. She followed him into a radio room where he sat down in front of a radio, clicked the speaker button and a strange whistle was heard emitting from Rowain's beak. She was about to ask about the whistle when a responding whistle was heard coming from the speakers.

"Lord Collin, its Rowain. We have a rogue here in Keltor. I request permission to hunt the rogue down and slay him accordingly to the law of the Doves."

"Investigate the clan first. Make sure your claim that there is a rogue Nighthawk in Keltor is true or I shall replace you with your cousin. Investigate Rowain, do not make a mistake," spoke Collins and then there was silence on the other end.

Rowain leaned back in the chair and sighed. "He wants me to investigate them before I make my claim against them?"

"What do we do now?"

"We go visit the Nighthawks and talk to them about the rogue," Rowain stated. '_I hope that the rogue is there so I can take him to Lord Collins for explanations and then terminate his life._'

"Okay, when do we radio them?"

"We have to go to their lands to talk to them personally. This cannot be done over the radio. Even though they may lie over the radio but in person they will state the truth." Rowain stated, as he got up from his chair and headed for the door.

"Then, let's go. How long will the drive take?" asked Mallory following him to the aero car.

"It will take a day to get to their home. We have to take a ferry to get to there and then drive about a few hours more to get to their valley. Then, we sit down and talk with them about their members,"

"It sounds like a long journey then." Mallory stated as she climbed into the aero car.

"True but I'm taking you back to your base as this part of the investigation will be handled by me alone. The Nighthawk that I want to speak with does not like outsiders too much. He will trust me," Rowain said, as he drove his aero car towards the military base.

"But aren't you an outsider?" asked Mallory after a few minutes of silence in the car.

"The name should have told you, Mallory. A Ringdove," Rowain stated as he pulled up to the corner of the military base. "I trust that you can get to your base safely. I will come for you in the morning about zero eight hundred hours?"

"That's fine by me or I could meet you at the police station?" asked Mallory, as she leaned against the aero car.

"I'll be at the police station in the morning so meet me there," Rowain stated, as he watched her walk to the gate and entered the base. '_Now to go back to Raven's Court and talk with the Nighthawk._'

Rowain drove back to Raven's Court and as soon as he stepped into Raven's Court he saw the Nighthawk member standing there by the doorframe of his office. "I had nothing to do with the attacks done to those military officials, Rowain."

"I know you didn't. The marks on the remains are different than what you would have put onto them if you slain them. Rest your mind, you are not under inquiry." Rowain stated, as he walked past him.

"Then who do you think it is?"

"The weapon used as a short hand blade, type 6 to be precise."

"A Lenoir in other words,"

Rowain nodded. "Yeah so I know exactly who were up against, this is going to require backup."

"It's the renegade from a couple years ago, the one with shadow magic."

Rowain nodded as he walked into the office.

The Nighthawk frowned this was going to require people from the capital. "Sir, will you be calling in for more Doves from the capital?"

"No, I do not think I will need to get back up from the capital. I think this can be handled by me."

"But sir, you might want to have back up members from the capital to ensure capture and execution of the Lenoir?"

Rowain knew that the Nighthawk was concerned and his advice was wise. "I will call for back up if from my other source states that I should," Rowain turned to the radio and whistled a different tune as the Nighthawk left the office for his chambers where he would get his weapons ready.

Meanwhile, Mallory was walking towards one of the workout rooms where one of her better Special Forces member was. Nazan Skyhawk was working in the middle of the workout room with his swords that he practiced with on a daily basis. His tan feathers were darker around his brown hair as they were coated in sweat. "Nazan, a word with you, I have a question about a Ringdove,"

Nazan stopped working with his swords and turned to look at her. "Did you encounter a Ringdove?"

"Yes a police officer by the name of Rowain Ringdove. Do you know anything about him?" asked Mallory.

"Yeah, never want to face him on a battle field, they look tame but they aren't."

"Do you know if he has a wife or a girlfriend? I don't see any marriage bands on his hand or wrists if they prefer wearing their marriage bands on their wrists." Mallory said.

"He is one you do not wish to get involved with, he's expendable tool among his people." Nazan stated, as he started to practice his sword swings again.

"But why would he be an expendable tool among his people?" asked Mallory.

"It's just the way his people are, Mallory. Just don't get involved with him. You will be happier for it." He stated before he sheathed his swords and walked out of the room.

There had to be something wrong, Rowain wasn't a soldier. Not that she knew of and yet he was expendable, like an insignificant piece of equipment. '_Weird, his people must be very weird or very odd._' She headed for her chambers to get showered and to write up part of the report which she has to explain the deaths of part of her team.

She retired to her chamber where she finished part of the report and reread it in her bed. She still had no clue to who the assassin was and that Rowain Ringdove, the civilian police officer knew more about the assassin than she did. She frowned, it didn't add up, unless he was an intelligence officer. '_This is too weird for me to even fathom that maybe he is the assassin? But he was with me when my team was slain._'

Mallory was stumped by what she thought about Rowain. Was he a good guy or is he helping the assassin out by leading them away from him? She had no clue. She climbed out of bed and dressed. She had to go talk with Nazan about her feelings about Rowain.

She went down the hall and stopped at a door. She knocked three times when the door slid open and the Raptrin stood there with his short dagger in hand and a sleepy look to his face. "I need to talk to you about Rowain Ringdove."

He put the dagger away. "Ok, but whatever time you take I get to use to sleep in."

"Okay." She entered his chambers and had him close the door. "I have been thinking about this most of the time I was writing up the report. I think Rowain Ringdove is the assassin's helper or he knows who he is and not telling me,"

Nazan simply blinked. "He probably knows, Rowain is a Keltor police officer, but he's also elite military in Dublin, he's probably trying to keep you out of harms way."

"He never told me that he was military," stated a shocked Mallory.

Nazan smirked. "Because you probably never asked him about if he was in the military or not when you met him."

Mallory shook her head. "I thought he was just a police officer that I was paired with."

Nazan chuckled. "He likes to keep that side to himself secret that he is an elite military officer in Dublin but he might talk about his time there if you ask him." Nazan noticed a look in Mallory's eyes that stated something different. "You aren't falling for him are you?"

'_How could he tell that by looking at me?_' Mallory swallowed hard as she looked at him and then looked away. "I don't know."

Nazan took hold of her shoulders and whispered, "_Don't, he'll break your heart. He's an expendable officer in the ranks of the Doves._" And then, Nazan pushed her out of his room and said, "Go back to your room and sleep. You will need it. I get to sleep in for ten minutes. Thanks."

The door closed behind him as Mallory looked at it shocked and surprised before she headed back to her room and she fell asleep hard in her bed.

The next morning, Mallory was hurrying towards the front gate to see Rowain standing by his aero car. "Sorry I'm late," she said, as she reached his car.

Rowain looked at his watch. "You are right on time, Mallory. Shall we go to the police station, I need to log in."

"You aren't even on duty yet?" asked Mallory, as she climbed in.

"No, I usually log in when I get there and I am not there yet." He smirked as he started his aero car only to have it quit on him. "Come on baby, don't fail on me now." He turned the key over one more time to hear it start up.

"You can use that as a reason why you are late logging in." Mallory stated with a smile.

"Yeah, I can but I won't, I'll just be honest with Captain Ducky." Rowain replied.

As they drove towards the police station, Mallory wondered if she should ask him about the Doves. They never were spoken with niceties from her bosses and what Nazan had stated about Rowain might be able to shed light on his people. '_I'll ask him after we capture this assassin,_'

They pulled into the station at a quarter after the hours. Much to Mallory's amusement Rowain strolled in without much worry and punched in. A woman was waiting in the door way of an office. "Sorry I'm late Captain; had to pick up the military liaison from the base."

"I don't know what's more worrying, that this a case with the military or that you are not working solo."

Rowain shrugged. "She does slow me down, but we don't want to be butting heads with the military over this."

Mallory didn't know what to say about the comment he made but then the idea came into her head. "We would rather work with our own forces but this case proves that we needed outside help in capturing."

"The guy your after is out of your league little girl."

"That's what I figured after my team got slaughtered." Mallory stated as she looked at Rowain.

"Well, you two better get on the streets and find this assassin." Captain Ducky said, before she turned away and headed into a room where another officer was waiting.

"Come on Mallory, we're heading to Raven's Court, I need to get my tools."

"Okay." Once they reached his car, she asked. "Tools?"

"Yeah, I need them and I don't want you to get involved, taking this guy out is going to be enough of a challenge for me."

"All right," Mallory replied. She knows that he will deal with the assassin personally.

As soon as they reached Raven's Court, Rowain barely turned off the aero car when he leapt out and rushed through the gates with Mallory trailing behind him. By the time, Mallory made it to the doors; Rowain had slipped into a room. Mallory stood by the door and watched him gather what looked like a sword.

There was also the sound of knives and other things she could not identify except the rustling of clothes. When Rowain exited he actually looked like a Raptrin from Dublin, not a Keltor cop. "I'm ready now."

"You don't look like a Keltor cop now, Rowain." Mallory said, as he walked past her.

"No, this goes beyond that."

"To Dublin,"

"Yeah, we're up against a Lenoir, they're as strong as my family, this one gone renegade and I have to deal with him."

"Meaning capturing him and sending him back home for punishment,"

"No, immediate execution,"

Mallory looked at him shocked.

Rowain noticed her shocked look. "Once I find him, I will kill him. There are no pleas for life or anything just death to those Dublin members who break our laws even our own must obey the law."

Mallory gulped, this was unexpected. She honestly didn't think they were this harsh.

"We have to be or they would do much worse to those who are not Dove." Rowain replied as he walked out of Raven's Court and to his aero car and climbed in.

"So you are basically protecting those people who are not Dove from the Doves themselves?" asked Mallory, looking at him as she climbed in.

"Yes."

"And this is outside common Puckworld law?"

"Yes,"

"Meaning in other words, you won't get arrested for killing this renegade?"

"I have diplomatic immunity." Rowain stated.

"In other words, you are a diplomat in our lands?" asked Mallory.

"It's an old law that was never gotten rid of, even after what you'd called the invasion. Most of Puckworld doesn't want Dublin involved with their politics and the feeling is mutual. Even DuCaine had that much sense."

"I guess so, by how you look, I doubt any one wants to go against your people." Mallory said.

Rowain shrugged. "My people don't think much of outsides except that they are primitive."

"The same could say about my people but I am a curious about your people, Rowain. Once, this is all over and done with, would you . . . ,"

"I would love to talk about my people with you, Mallory." Rowain stated. "But first, I must contend with the problem at hand."

"Of course, have you tracked him down to where he might be at?" asked Mallory.

"Yes, I have. I sent trackers to track him down. I know exactly where he is and he knows better than attack the trackers or he will truly not get a fight but instant death."

"So if he hurts one of them, you will kill him without giving him a duel?"

"Yes, but most of the time they will want to put their skills against mine or that of another living weapon." Rowain stated, as he drove towards a section of town. Where he pulled up to a parking spot and parked his car.

A red feather black haired Raptrin came up to the car and spoke in a tongue that was not familiar to Mallory. Rowain replied in the same tongue and then the Raptrin raced away.

"What did he say?" asked Mallory.

"That he is waiting."

"Then, let not make him wait no longer." Mallory stated as she climbed out of the aero car.

Mallory followed Rowain into the abandoned warehouse; it was dark but not as dark as the Raptrin waiting for Rowain.

"So you finally found me, Rowain Ringdove," he sneered.

"Did you honestly think you could do it un-noticed?"

Lenoir chuckled. "I did manage after all to kill over sixty worthless Keltor lives."

Mallory looked at Rowain and mouthed the words, '_Sixty people?_'

"So you are the one who was killing those people that the police found?" Rowain stated, as he pulled out his sword.

"Of course, they were worthless anyways." He replied, pulling out his own sword.

"Did a housewife and her unborn duckling deserve to die or a young duckling looking forward to her first day at school?" Rowain said. He hated anyone who killed a duckling. It was one of those crimes that made him pissed off.

"You of all people should know the value of life. After all, even yours is worthless now with little Lady Charlotte around."

Rowain altered his battle stance. "She has nothing to do with me, I do as required, no more no less. No life is worthless but yours is forfeit."

"I think yours will be when I get done with you; the duck you brought in will die right after you," and with that he charged towards Rowain with his sword raised.

Rowain grinned and parried, pushing Lenoir back. "Wouldn't expect any less, if you win you may as well have fun with her before killing her," Rowain said as he threw a couple throwing knives at Lenoir who dodged him.

Mallory huffed from the side lines as she watched them go at each other. She told herself that he will not have much fun with her if he killed Rowain, she will put up a huge fight.

The two fighters finally got their swords to finally meet. Mallory couldn't tell what was happening as they swung their weapons at each other. She heard a cry of pain coming from Rowain.

"Ah, first blood is mine which means I will win this duel." Lenoir stated.

"Lucky shot, and this duel is to the death." Rowain stated, as he dislodged Lenoir's sword from his hand and plunged his own sword into his chest killing him. "I win,"

Mallory looked shocked as she witnessed the end of the assassin by Rowain's hand. Rowain grinned, took out a vial and poured it on the guy before lighting a match to him, burning him to ashes. "It's done."

Mallory watched as the body turned to ash with Rowain calmly washing his sword. "I . . . don't even know what I saw."

"You saw two living weapons go at it and I won the duel. He got cocky and thought he could win. But he lost in the end." Rowain stated, as he sheathed his sword and started to leave the building. "Are you coming?"

She looked at him and nodded as she followed him out to his car.

"I'll make you some dinner and we'll talk about my people," Rowain said, as he started his aero car up.

Mallory didn't say a word as they headed back to Raven's Court; she was still coming to terms with what she had seen. Rowain both intrigued her and frightened her at this point.

"I'm a soldier, Mallory, a soldier to my country. A soldier must kill to protect his country." Rowain said, as he looked over at her. They were nearing Raven's Court as he slowed down and looked for a parking spot which was right in front of the school's gate.

"I know that, I've just never imagine a soldier quite like you. Isn't it wrong to make a person into a weapon like that?"

Rowain shook his head. "There usually are at least two living weapons in each clan. To make sure that if one dies by accident or in the line of duty bearing a offspring or taking down a member of the Doves that there is one to spare."

"But why make a person into a weapon?"

"Because a living weapon though highly dangerous with a free will when trained properly also knows restraint,"

Mallory nodded. "They are dangerous because they are so deadly?"

"Yes, and I'm one of the few not kept on a short leash, though that was by sheer luck."

"Why did you get so lucky at that?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still on a leash, but it's of duty, there is no guarantee of Lord Collins' daughters' succeeding him because of their mother. If their mother has her way, I'll end up succeeding him."

"Hopefully, not, so what is your status here in this school - a student or staff?"

"Staff, I'm the headmaster of this school by the way of the untimely death of the previous headmaster in a practice duel with another student who took his life after he accidentally killed him. When I arrived, I felt being a cop was a good choice as I have to hand down the rules here and a cop was no different." Rowain stated, as he walked towards the dining room but made a detour to the kitchen where the kitchen staff looked shock at his appearance in the room. "Don't mind me and my friend. I'll be making my own dinner tonight. You can have the night off."

The staff in the room walked out of the room but for one. "You will need someone to clean up after you."

"Don't worry; I'll clean up after myself." Rowain stated, as he nudged the young staff member out of the room.

"You certainly live well, especially to have servants."

"They're not per say servants, their part of the trade ranks, those that keep the economy stable. They don't have any political power but they have the most freedom."

"Oh?" Mallory watched him as he started to bring out meat from the fridge.

"I hope you are not one of those picky ducks that don't eat meat?" Rowain asked.

"No, I eat meat like everyone else." She stated. "Can I help with the meal?"

"Not really, feel free to indulge in some of the fresh fruit on the counter."

Mallory turned to the counter to see some strange looking fruits which she picked up one and smelled it before she took a bite out of it. "I feel kind of out of place here not helping with cooking the meal,"

"Don't be, you are a guest in my house and you shouldn't help prepare the meal I am about to make for you. Besides, this dish that I am making is my favorite and that of my cousin Lolita," Rowain stated, as he smiled.

"So tell me about the Doves, Rowain?"

"Very well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything if you can tell me about them?" Mallory asked as she took another bite of the fruit.

"I guess to really understand is to first understand the social structure, there are three main ranks, the lowest is the trade ranks, they are the base foundation of Dublin, then there is the professional soldier rank, they deal with general security of the people. Then there is the council rank, they are the living weapons. Those are the three base social ranks. The upper two is what most people think of when they think of Dublin and the Doves."

"I guess you are what they call a council member then?" asked Mallory, as she watched him cook the meat over the grill.

"Yeah, the council is broken down into another set of ranks, there are the Lords and marks which oversee different areas, Lord are areas within Dublin, marks are outside of Dublin. Then there are the shadows, there are suppose to be two but one of the family lines has been dead for a long time. So there is only one shadow and that is within Dublin. At the top is the Black Dove, Lord Collin in this case, my mother was his sister and shadow."

"Which makes you a Shadow, right?" asked Mallory.

"Wrong, it makes his eldest the shadow, I'm a mark and I personally don't want to end up higher."

"So a mark has more freedom than the Shadow does or is it the other way around?"

"To be a Shadow is to hope for death before the Black Dove passes on? Ever wonder why there is never an assassination of the head of Dublin internally?"

"Because the one who slays the head of Dublin becomes the leader or am I getting my facts wrong once again?"

"Well, you are close. But seriously, no one who slays the head of Dublin becomes the leader. They are killed out right if they did. But the Shadow becomes the new head of Dublin. Only the Shadows and the heir to the title can become the Black Dove." Rowain stated, as he pulled off the meat off the grill to set before cutting and he started to turn his attention to the vegetables that he grilled.

"Oh, so it's pointless?"

"Pointless and foolish, the Black Dove gives up eternity to protect the people from the greater powers. You live at the whims of guardians and demons, my people don't."

"What do you mean guardians and demons?"

"Gods in other words,"

"I don't believe in higher powers, what good are they any how?"

"That really doesn't matter, they'll use you as they see fit."

Mallory didn't say another word as she looked at the meat that he now started to cut into. "What about marriage and dating those who are not Dove? Is that allowed?"

"It's allowed, helps keep inbreeding down."

"So what are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" asked Mallory.

"I'm on night shift so the worst I'll be facing in the afternoon is paperwork."

"Maybe you would like to have a cup of coffee with me after your paperwork is finished?" asked Mallory, as he placed the plate in front of her and poured her a glass of fruit juice.

"We could always have coffee while I'm dealing with paperwork, besides even the best of the coffee shops here get low end beans, it's not economic for the Suscans to trade high end with Puckworld."

"I have a friend who might let me buy some of his coffee beans and we can grind our own to drink?" Mallory stated as she took a bite out of the meat dish. "Oh this is delicious. When did you learn how to cook such a great meal like this?"

"My uncle made sure that I could cook for myself since I might end up living on my own and might not take a wife when I leave school," Rowain stated, as he ate into his meal.

"Why is that?"

"Politics, I carry McDove blood and I'm not a direct candidate to become a Black Dove. If I end up with a non Dove then a non Dove line McDove's come about, otherwise I carry on my father's name."

"Which would be?"

"Ringdove, my mother's last name is McDove,"

"Ringdove does have a nice ring to it. Rowain Ringdove, I like it," Mallory said with a grin.

Rowain smirked. "It was for my own safety, besides when I was little everyone though I was weak since I was the youngest. Heh, showed them all. They may have been stronger but they lacked instinct, so my older siblings ended up loosing the trial."

"Trial? What trial?"

"The trial, you must have heard of it where siblings are forced to fight each other to the death till only one is left? That's the trial, except the youngest doesn't have to participate since they are the default backup incase something happens to the winner. It's the test to see if you have what it takes to be a living weapon. I did it out my own free will."

"So all Doves in all ranks face it?"

"No, only the upper two, the trade ranks are too vital to put such controls on them, the higher ranks consume the resources so are numbers need to be kept at a manageable level."

"So do the Black Dove's children do it or are they at a number where it doesn't support the trials?"

"If there are more then two children, they must face it as well. Only the trade ranks are exempt."

"Oh, but what if the line is not strong enough to handle it?"

"Then the white band law is handed down till the line is strong enough in a few generations," Rowain stated, as he started to pick up the dishes and wash them.

"Here this I will help you with. You rinse and I'll wash," Mallory started to wash the dishes as Rowain stood there taking the soapy dishes and rinsed them off.

They did the dishes in respective quiet till Rowain noticed the time on the clock. It was late and Mallory might be in trouble with her bosses at the base. "I think I might have made trouble for you by making dinner for you."

"What do you mean? Oh the time, I'm sure that the generals will understand my lateness in returning to base." Mallory said as she finished washing the silverware that they used.

"You really shouldn't incur their wrath."

"The assassin is dead. There were loose ends to tie up. They'll understand."

"I hope so," Rowain said, as he headed towards the front door with her by his side. "Anyways, I better get you to base so you can start on your paper work. I need to radio Lord Collins and give him my report."

"All right, see you about 5pm then?"

"That sounds good. It will give me about an hour before my shift happens." Rowain stated, as he opened the gate and headed to his aero car.

The drive there was fast since there wasn't much traffic on the roads. He pulled up to the gate as the MP stepped up to the car.

"Just dropping off someone. Night Mallory, see you tomorrow?" Rowain said, as he looked from the MP to Mallory.

"Sure, see you tomorrow, Rowain. Night," Mallory replied as she stood by his car.

"Night Mallory." And with that he backed his aero car up and drove back down the road.

Mallory turned to the MP and requested the gates be opened to her so she can go in the base, which the MP did. Mallory thought back to the talk that they had over dinner. '_He might have killed without remorse but he doesn't deserve the bad rap that all Doves get. He ain't that bad, just misunderstood._' She smiled, he was a better soldier then she'd ever be.

**This story is now done.**


End file.
